Orochimaru's Adventure to the New World
by Rochimarulvr
Summary: Orochimaru and Sasuke are transferred to the new world as kittens and find themselves in the hands of Jess when they are both turned back to human with water. Jess isn't sure whether to be glad or not that they are real.
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru Kitten Fan Fiction~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hopefully I don't go too ooc with Orochimaru

Warning: Yaoi/smut rated M

Jess was walking down the street with his hands in the pockets of his black ripped jeans, his black and purple hair blowing in and out of his eyes on the windy day. He sighed and hiked his back pack further onto his back and trudged the rest of the way home.

When he got home he tossed his bag next to the kitchen table and headed down the stairs to his room. Before his foot touched the last step, his mom called him back upstairs. He played with the piercing in his lip as he brushed his hand through his wind crazed bangs, taming them into a delicate swoop over his right eye, which was adorned with the slightest bit of eyeliner.

He stomped over to his mom in the kitchen when he got to the top of the stairs. "What?" She sighed and pointed a bony finger at his back pack next to the kitchen table, in the middle of the walkway to the kitchen.

"Pick that up right now! The middle of the floor is no place for your backpack. Why dont you just take it down stairs for heavens sakes?! You were going down there anyways." Jess pouted at the floor, avoiding eye contact as she nagged at him, thinking of a handful of nasty replies to her rhetorical question. She huffed dramatically and scooted a box sitting on the counter towards him. "Listen Jess, you need to learn more responsibility. I want you to take care of this. If I end up taking care of it, or anything happens to it, I will ground you for a year!" And with that she stormed over to the sink and started to violently throw dishes around in an attempt to clean them despite her anger.

Jess pouted for a moment while watching her and then went over to the box. He couldn't figure out what she could possibly want him to take care of. He was getting tired of the sound of his mother noisily cleaning the dishes, and decided to take the box downstairs to open it alone.

He picked it up and went down to his room, careful not to drop it, and set it on his bed. He could hear a quiet mew come from the box every now and then, and opened the flaps on the cardboard container. He peeked inside, to find a kitten. It was completely black, and had large greenish yellow eyes. Its tongue was sticking out slightly, and it appeared to be oddly split at the end, almost like a snakes tongue. It slurped it back into its mouth and tilted its head at Jess, squeaking out another soft mew that would all but melt any one elses heart.

Jess smiled slightly, trying to hold back his adoration for the tiny innocent animal, but feeling the corners of his mouth tug upward despite himself. He reached out and patted the kitten on the head and discarded the box on the floor and sat on his bed next to the tiny creature and crossed his legs.

The kitten marched over to him and crawled into his lap, stepping on his crotch on accident before finding a comfortable spot between his legs. Jess's eyes crossed momentarily and he growled, irritated and looked down at the kitten who was staring up at him. "Why do animals always seem to find that spot..." His eyes grew wider when he was sure that the corners of the kitten's mussel pulled back into a smirk. The black kitten sneezed and licked its nose before laying its head on Jess's thigh, and settling down for a nap.

Orochimaru's POV

My day started out like any other day for me, searching for new subjects. After all, I couldn't carry out y experiments without subjects to test on, and since lately my trials had ended largely in the either disappearance, or death of each I tried my newly discovered jutsu on, I was in need of a new supply of patients.

I searched for awhile through konoha, using another jutsu I had mastered long ago to disguise myself as a younger genin ninja in the village of the leaf. The more I searched, the more I realised that any ninja gone missing would be noticed much too easily by these pesky leaf and their comradery. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun floating down onto the horizon, getting ready to set. As usual, a slight pain in my chest reminded me of my mission.

This body was getting old, and worn out. I had the new body I so badly wanted, for more reasons than to receive pleasure from, and I was ready to acquire Sasuke's body for my own. Sasuke grew more impatient and irritating each day. At first he seemed so mellow, and emotionless, much like his brother, but I soon realised that his temper often got the better of him.

He would nag me for hours to teach me some new technique, or to come to his room to "train" which of course I was alright with that part, but his usefulness was becoming less and less clear each day. The last thing I needed before I could attain his body was a herb. Necessary for the fusing of our bodies into one. The only problem was that it was in a place where you could not go without a transportation jutsu. A realm inaccessible from the outside, with no door, and a barrier around to keep out intruders such as I.

A jutsu like Minato or the first hokage was masterable yes, and I had learned it, but being as fast, and traveling as far was only a natural talent. I had to find my own way to get into this place, to speed up the teleportation process, for it took a lot of power to make it though such a strong barrier.

Then it dawned on me, why not use Sasuke? With his amount of chakra, and skill, I would be able to perform a double jutsu and transport to the sanctuary of herbs guarded so sacredly. I transformed to my usual self when I reached the end of the village, and ran home. When I got there, Sasuke was waiting at the door, frowning as he usually was, and glaring at me. I smirked at him. "Sasuke, I require your help."

He scoffed,and looked away. "As long as it helps me train. You haven't taught me a new technique, in a month." I glared at him. If I was not reliant on his help at this point, I would have let myself beat him to show him his place, but for now I needed him to listen to me. Besides, I didn't bring him here to train, I brought him here for his body. He knew that.

That night, Sasuke and I prepared for the jutsu with the help of Kabuto, and were ready to test it at around four in the morning. None of had to sleep that often, so we worked through the morning until it was fully prepared.

Sasuke took our places above ground outside my hideout beneath the moonlight. In unison, we made the five hand signs, and focused our chakra. Light bursted from the ground around us, and suddenly everything went black. There was no longer any moonlight, and I could see nothing. I felt like I was floating as my body lurched through the black abyss. Then I landed hard, on something solid, not dirt or grass.

The light slowly returned to my vision. I felt strange as I sat up slowly. My body had never felt this unfamiliar despite all of the other bodies I had stolen. I sat up slowly and looked down at the ground. Beneath me was a hard black substance, some sort of rock. I reached out to feel it, and was shocked to find my hand replaced with a furry black paw. I felt around and twitched my, my ears! I had ears. Cat ears to be specific.

I glared around me wide eyed as my calm returned. Everything around me was huge, and strange looking. I had never seen such strange buildings and vehicles. My ears flattened to my head as I came to the conclusion, that I was a cat, and I was in another dimension. I glanced around me for my companion Sasuke.

Just in time I found him a few feet away to see him kicked in the head by a man walking past who hadn't noticed him. I opened my mouth to yell to him, but all that came out was a loud high pitched mew. Sasuke jumped up to his paws and scattered towards me, but just before we could reach each other, I felt warm hands around me, and was being picked up with a grumpy looking middle aged woman with long bony fingers.

Main Story

Jess picked up the kitten and set him on the pillow next to his own, and removed his jeans and traded them for pajama pants and pulled back the black and grey quilt on his bed. He slipped under the covers before laying down on the soft fluffy pillow and pulling the covers back over him.

He lay facing his new kitten and inspected him. The kitten winked its tired eyes lazily at Jess and watched him speak as if he knew what Jess was saying. "You remind me a lot of Orochimaru from my favorite anime Naruto. He's one of my favorite characters. Heh, he's got a tongue and everything just like yours. Like a snake tongue. I guess I'll name you Orochimaru." The kitten perked up at hearing it's real name, and watched Jess turn off his light and fall asleep.

Since the next day was Saturday, Jess slept in, and kitten Orochimaru didn't object since his newly obtained body required more sleep than he was used to. He woke before Jess even so at around noon, and sat up and stretched. He watched Jess sleep for awhile and smirked internally at the young boy. He jumped a bit when Jess jerked slightly and woke. He opened his eyes and rubbed them before smiling at Orochimaru. "Hi Rochi." He sat up and stretched himself and patted Orochimaru on the head. Orochimaru licked his kitten muzzle and walked over to the edge of the bed as Jess got up and changed his clothes. Orochimaru watched, amused that Jess had no idea of who he was. Jess stripped, and found clean clothing to wear.

He put on grey boxers and loose fitting dark red skinny jeans. He slipped a black shirt over his head, and turned a grey and black striped zip up sweatshirt right side out before putting it on as well, not bothering to zip it up. The jacket was a couple sizes too big, and Jess liked it that way.

Orochimaru jumped off the bed and followed him to the bathroom where he combed out his hair and styled it, then cleaning his piercings briefly. The one in his lip, and the two in his left eyebrow. Orochimaru was intrigued by the process Jess took to get ready. Jess looked down at Orochimaru when he was done with his routine.

"Ehh, I guess I should give you a bath or something..." Orochimaru's intrigue went away, replaced by realization. He got up and backed away before Jess reached down and grabbed him. Usually Orochimaru didn't mind water, but being a cat, he had the strange new utter distaste for getting wet at all. Jess held him tightly under one arm while turning on the water to the tub and filling it with water after adjusting it to the right temperature. Orochimaru pushed with all of his tiny little might against Jess to try to get free of his grasp, but soon the tub was filled with water, and Jess held Orochimaru above the tub with both hands.

Orochimaru's cat instincts set it, and he flailed about and clawed mercilessly at Jess's hands. Jess cried out a bit at being scratched hardly so unexpectedly, and accidently dropped Orochimaru into the water from a couple of feet up. Orochimaru mewed loud and frantic as he splashed into the water below. He pawed at the water, trying to get above the surface for air as Jess reached in to help, when poof, smoke exploded from the tub, and Orochimaru, real, full sized Orochimaru was sitting in the tub.

Jess stared wide eyed at Orochimaru, his hands still reached out towards, now uncomfortably close to Orochimaru's crotch. He yanked his hands back and stumbled backwards, tripping on the bathroom rug and falling soaked Orochimaru stood in the tub of water, towering over Jess, and smirked down at him. Jess couldn't stop staring.

Jess had been gay since was in ninth grade, now in eleventh grade, and had never been able to find someone he really liked. Plus, he was already made fun of so often in school, and bullied for being gay, being seen with boy friend was unthinkable. watching Naruto had been his escape from the real world where his mom yelled at him, and he was beat up daily by jocks and other cruel classmates at school. With Naruto, he could go to a different world, and distract himself with the problems the fictional characters faced, like saving the world. He had always loved Orochimaru, and he felt like he would die now that he was standing before him. He had to be real. There was no way a normal person could be a kitten! That just doesn't happen.

Orochimaru licked his lips and stepped out of the tub. "Are you going to stare at me naked all day boy?" Jess's eyes widened and he jumped up and grabbed a towel and practically threw it at Orochimaru.

"N-no! Sorry!" Orochimaru, still smirking, dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist and tied it there. Although he wasn't ashamed of himself, he could tell that Jess was slightly disturbed. And he could understand. He himself did not understand the situation. Jess smiled awkward and led Orochimaru to his room and fumbled around in his closet for some of his oversized clothing and removed the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing and held them out to Orochimaru.

He expected Orochimaru to take them, but Orochimaru just stood, there looking at Jess's arms. "What have you done to your perfect skin?" Jess was too surprised by Orochimaru's use of the word perfect after describing his skin to react when Orochimaru stepped forward and gently took Jess's arm in his hand. The delicate touch of Orochimaru's pale slender fingers against Jess's wrist sent chills up his spine, making his knees shake slightly.

Orochimaru's smirk faded a bit into more of a frown. He was looking at the cut marks that scarred Jess's arm all the way from his wrist up to his elbow. Hundreds of small cut marks, some fresher than others dotted his arm. Jess looked up at Orochimaru to see him staring into his eyes. "Do not do this anymore."

Jess starred. He didn't know what to do. This had all happened so fast, it was all so strange. Normally Jess would never have listened to anybody, much less an adult, but he felt compelled to stop his bad habit as the intense green eyes with deep black slits stared down at him, demanding obedience. Jess was starting to shake a bit, and Orochimaru smirked again and released Jess's arm. He stood up straight, more than a head or more taller than Jess, and looked down at the clothes that Jess had not realised he had dropped. "Now pick those up."

Jess looked quickly at the floor where the pile of clothes lay. "Oh, sorry." He gathered the clothes and handed them to Orochimaru. Orochimaru still didn't take the clothes. Jess frowned, "Listen, you're gonna have to take the clothes cause my mom is already gonna freak out about you and-" Jess was cut off mid-sentence as Orochimaru reached out and put his hand on Jess's mouth.

He stepped in closer to Jess, their bodies only inches apart, and smirked wider, a slight red blush appearing across his cheeks. Jess hadn't noticed the slight bulge growing under the towel Orochimaru was wearing, and he had no way of knowing how long it had been since Orochimaru had taken anyone, and seeing Jess's pale naked body had put him over the edge. Jess stared up at Orochimaru with wide eyes as he leaned forward and placed his lips on Jess's only after removing his hand from Jess's mouth.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss, his tongue parting Jess's soft lips and slithering into his mouth, playing with his piercing and intertwining with Jess's tongue. Jess stood rigid, still wide eyed as Orochimaru slowly wrapped his arms around Jess and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Once again the garments Jess had picked out for Orochimaru fell from his hands, and he closed his eyes also as a quiet moan escaped Jess. Orochimaru leaned over Jess and finally removed his tongue from Jess's mouth, and pulled his lips away from his.

Jess's face was red, and he wouldn't meet Orochimaru's eyes and he unitentionally whispered the words, meaning to say them more demanding. "Wh-what are you doing..." Orochimaru brought his finger to his lips and hushed Jess, running his other hand down Jess's chest. Jess couldn't help letting out another quiet moan, and turned his head to the side, burying his face in the blankets.

Orochimaru's hand made it down to Jess's crotch, where a noticeable bulge in his own pants had formed. He rubbed slightly there, and Jess's arm shot out to Orochimaru's chest and pushed slightly. "S-stop! mh~" His voice shook, and he sat up quickly when Orochimaru didn't listen to his weak pleads.

He held out his hand firmly to Orochimaru's chest, and frowning but still blushing all over, started to push Orochimaru firmly away. He cried out in shock when Orochimaru hit him hard up side the head. He fell back onto the bed and didn't have time to react from his shock before Orochimaru had his towel off, and was pulling Jess's shirt off. After that, he swiftly pulled off Jess's pants, underwear and all, and tossed them aside. Jess gasped and moved to cover himself, turning even more red, embarrassed at his fully revealed erection, but Orochimaru had no problem revealing his.

Jess couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure as Orochimaru pinned him down and touched a nipple with his cold pale fingers. He squeezed and pulled on it, the leaned in and licked the pink circle of flesh on Jess's chest. Gasps and moans rolled off of Jess's lips and he couldn't stifle them. "Please, I can't take anymore!" Orochimaru pulled away from Jess slightly and whispered.

"Shh. If you're too loud someone will hear." Jess opened his eyes and stared at Orochimaru who was smirking ear to ear. Jess did what you was told, and bit his lip hard to hold back a loud scream of surprise. In one swift movement, Orochimaru had flipped Jess over onto his stomach and pinned his arms down above Jess's head. His face was smashed slightly into the blanket on his bed, and he breathed quickly, afraid of what knew would happen next.

With Orochimaru's free hand, he ran his fingers along Jess's back, tracing his spine, causing Jess to twitch. He ran his fingers all the way down to Jess's anus and Jess closed his eyes eyes tight and cried out, trying hard to bite his lip when Orochimaru slipped a finger inside of him. Jess's body twitched and his knees wobbled with the intense pleasure. Jess's cries were almost impossible to stifle as Orochimaru slid a second finger in and moved them around.

Jess quieted down, getting used to the feeling, and Orochimaru slid the rest of his fingers inside, stretching out Jess, until he got up to his thumb. He nodded, "hmm, you're tight. I'd better loosen you up a bit." Jess frowned when Orochimaru removed his hand, and his eyes opened wide again when he could feel Orochimaru right behind him. Orochimaru guided himself to Jess, and entered. Jess coughed, in between moaning and gasping, and realized that these were in fact, not suppressible. His moans of pleasure got louder the longer they went, and Orochimaru used the hand he was using to pin Jess down, to clamp over his mouth and keep him quiet.

Tears ran down Jess's cheeks as Orochimaru went in and out, and blood trickled from Jess's hole, in between Orochimaru's dick and Jess's tight flesh. Jess closed his eyes again, and forgot to breath, with Orochimaru covering his mouth and nose. It felt good and hurt at the same time. He didn't which one was more. And Orochimaru was so big, stretching him out all the way. He thought he was going to tear.

After only a few seconds his eyes shot open and muffled sounds came out from in between Orochimaru's fingers across his mouth and Orochimaru grunted and sped up, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Nh, I'm going to come..." Jess's eyes got wider, and he and Orochimaru climaxed together just before Jess passed out from not being able to breath. Orochimaru couldn't stop his own small cry of pleasure as white sticky liquid gushed inside of the now limp Jess.

After a few seconds, Orochimaru pulled out, and Jess slid off of the bed and to the floor, the sticky pinkish colored mix of blood and cum leaking out of his ass as he lay there unconscious. Orochimaru smirked and picked Jess up, his large wet dick rubbing against Jess each time it twitched. He sat down on the bed and cradled Jess in his arms and watched his chest rise and fall, each time more than the last as his lungs and heart recovered from the loss of air. It turned Orochimaru on even more to see him so helpless.

Eventually, when Jess didnt wake up after a few minutes, Orochimaru lay him on the bed on top of the covers, and went into the bathroom. It took him awhile to figure out how to turn on the water, but he got it on at the right temperature and stepped into the shower. When he was finished washing off, he stepped out and dried off before going back into Jess's room andfinally putting on the clothing that Jess had tried so hard to hand to him.

Jess blinked his eyes slowly and as Orochimaru sat on the bed next to him, and awoke. He rubbed his eyes, smearing his eye liner slightly, and frowned when he saw Orochimaru who was smirking down at him. "You... You rap-" Orochimaru reached his hand out and carressed Jess's soft cheek and Jess stopped trying to speak his sentence. He pulled away slightly, embarrased at himself, now thinking back to what had happened. "I dont even know you..."

Orochimaru's voice had a soft his to it, and was deep and sooting, "Don't feel so ashamed. It's always strange on your first time. I have to apologize for not warning you but, it's been a long time for me, and seeing you this morning..."

His voice trailed off and he looked around the room, abandoning his sentence and Jess sat up and rubbed his forehead, and suddenly gasped and groaned a bit. "Ahh, it hurts..." Orochimaru nodded and stood to get a better look at a poster of him on the wall across the room from the bed. "Yes, it will be like that for a few days. You will get used to it."

Jess stood, now ignoring the pain, "Get used to it!? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru sighed and turned to look at Jess, his hair cascading across the air as he brought his hand up and brushed his damp hair behind his shoulder, and tucked one side of his bangs behind his ear to reveal one of his eyes streaked with purple across the brow.

Jess blushed ever so slightly at the scene. This man was even more beautiful in real life then he could ever have imagined. He was mesmerized briefly before shaking his head and snapping out of his trance. Orochimaru licked his lips and spoke. "I have not yet been to this world, and am so far unfamiliar with it. I have nowhere to go as of now. And my companion seems to be missing. Besides that, you seem to know me somehow, judging me the photos of me around your room Tell me, how did you obtain these?"

Jess frowned, "Would you at least let me put some clothes o before I answer your questions?" Orochimaru looked at him and tilted his head.

"I See no need for that. Your body is too perfect to be covered up by clothing such as the ones you wear."

Jess stared for a moment, "...Uh, okay... well people in this world can't just go walking around naked. Stay here while I change." He grabbed his clothes up off of the floor and headed towards the bathroom to change. Orochimaru laughed briefly. "I do not see a reason to change in there when I have seen all of you thoroughly." Jess stared at Orochimaru and pouted for a moment, "Uh, yeah I guess you're right. Fine." He put his clothes back on and folded his arms, popping one hip the side defiantly and glaring at Orochimaru. He didn't know what to say. Hi there thanks for coming to the human world just to rape me? Orochimaru stared back at him, his snake eyed never faltering or blinking.

"I would like to go and search for my companion. I am leaving now. I will return when I find him." Orochimaru pretended like nothing had ever really happened between, like he wasn't in another dimension, and like he wasn't a grown man as pale a lily walking around tight fitting teenager clothing. He strode over to the past Jess who was now staring and reached for the door. Before he could turn the handle, Jess lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Orochimaru stopped and glanced back at Jess.

"Yes?"

"Please...Don't go. I've always dreamed about meeting you. I watched the episodes of anime you're in over and over... Your just different. You're different than I expected."

Orochimaru smirked wide and let go of the door knob. He towered over Jess when he stood up straight, and Jess let go of his arm when he looked down at him with his saccharine, sly smirk he always wore. Jess gasped quietly and looked away when Orochimaru wrapped his arm around Jess and hugged him to his chest. "I told you I would return. And I will."

Color swirled to the surface of Jess's cheeks. He was determined not to get distracted. "But I'm afraid something will happen to you!" He tried to push away from Orochimaru so that he could look into his eyes, but his grasp was too strong and he held his head to his chest.

Jess always thought that Orochimaru would be cold, since snakes were cold blooded. He expected him to have clammy cold skin, but he was surprisingly warm. If Jess wasnt focused on not losing Orochimaru, or constantly nagged by the fact that he had just met him, he would have been happy to embrace Orochimaru back. He had always fantasized about meeting him, but now that he was a real person standing in front of him, he felt almost like it was wrong. Like the way a person felt when they thought about a real person as the person they were thinking about could hear the thoughts running through your mind.

Finally Orochimaru released him, breaking his thoughts off, "Then come with me. I am not used to this world, and your help and companionship would be useful." Jess knew Orochimaru, and that was the best compliment he would get. Orochimaru never talked about people. About their souls. Even the ones he loved such as Kabuto and Sasuke were not admired for their personality or consideration. Mostly for their bodies. Or at least thats all Orochimaru ever spoke about.

Orochimaru's POV

It was dark and stuffy for a long time until the box the woman who had picked me up and put me in opened. My eyes adjusted quickly to the light, and I looked around to find myself on the bed of a younger teen. He was almost as pale as I was, which surprised me, and his eyes were dark around the edges like the sand ninja I had only once met briefly and who was a friend of Naruto and Sasuke's, Gaara. But his eyes otherwise appeared to be normal. They were similar to Naruto's in that they were a bright blue, almost sparkling, although the boy himself didn't seem to be all that happy.

He had an interesting choice of clothing, and I moved closer to him, marching over to the edge of the bed to look up at him. He sat down next to me and watched me, so I decided to get onto his lap. He simply let me hop onto his leg and I laughed on the inside when he reacted to me purposely walking across his crotch. I sneezed on accident when I rubbed my new whiskers across his shirt, and decided to lay down. I didn't have as much energy as usual, and was glad to be able to relax after being in that box for more than an hour.

The boy who I had heard was known as Jess, from all the yelling that had gone on before I was taken out of the box, set me on a pillow, and I laughed on the inside again, licking my muzzle as I watched the boy unknowingly change in front of me. It amused me greatly to see him so oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess changed into an ensemble of darker colored clothing and came back over to me. He smiled and spoke to me awkwardly. He informed me that he would be giving me a bath, and I had never been afraid of the water, but something in me clicked, being a cat, and I watched as he got the water started and picked me up and brought me towards the tub.

I could'nt stop my self from struggling against his grasp, and I scratched and bit him until he released me, which I realized too late in my moments of panic, was not a good idea, since I was being held over the water. I plunged down into the hot, tub of water and was trying to get back to the surface, when a strange feeling came over me, and I was human again.

I smirked at how close Jess's hands were to my crotch, and he stunbled back and away from me. After he fumbled around to find clothing for me, I couldnt hold myself back any longer. How ever well of a job I was doing hiding my lust towards him after abstaning for such a long time was futile.

After we finished, he passed out because I had kept him from breathing, trying to quiet him down. It made me smile seeing him laying there so helpless. I decided to finish the bath that he had tried to give me and stepped into the shower. When I came back out, he woke up, and was trying to hide his embarrassment towards the way he reacted to me taking him, but I could tell very well that he had liked it. I finally put on the clothing he had gathered for me after he got dressed, and decided I needed to look for Sasuke. I wouldnt leave Jess of course, but Sasuke was important for my plans. After some arguing, it was decided that Jess would come with me. After all, I had little to no knowledge of the world I was in.

Main Story

Orochimaru went towards the door, and Jess jumped in front of him and grabbed the door knob. "Wait! You cant just go out there. My mom would kill me if she knew about you!"

Orochimaru nodded, "Ah, yes. I suppose I should let you lead." Jess nodded emphatically and opened the door slowly. He peeked out the door to see his mom still in the kitchen, finishing cleaning the pots and pans littering the counter and stove. Jess looked back at Orochimaru who was admiring Jess's ass. "Stay quiet and follow me."

Orochimaru nodded and followed Jess out the door and down the hall and up the stairs, naturally quiet while walking because of his life style, whereas Jess was taking large over dramatic footsteps, which did'nt help his stealth at all.

When they got upstairs, they went out the back door and down the street away from the house, Jess's mom never noticing. They walked back towards the area where Orochimaru first appeared and Jess glanced back at Orochimaru. "Any of this look familiar?"

Orochimaru nodded slightly,"Yes. Some of it. Although I believe Sasuke will be far from here by now."

Jess nodded and looked at the side walk. "Well I think wherever he is, he's human now, because it rained last night, and water was what turned you into a human again, soo..." Orochimaru nodded as they walked towards a park with people walking their dogs, and a fountain in the center of a grass clearing with trees dotted about. Across the street, there was a yell as Sasuke waved at them. Jess turned beat red as he realized that Sasuke had no clothes on. He started to walk across the street towards Orochimaru and Jess, and wasnt paying attention when a car sped past, and hit him. The car went over him and kept going. Jess stared as Sasuke rolled around in the road in pain, and Orochimaru just stood there and laughed.

People in the park were staring, and cars on the road were stopped. Jess ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm to help him up. "Are you okay Sas-" Before Jess could finish asking his question, Sasuke had reeled around and hit Jess hard in the face. Jess stumbled back in surprise as Orochimaru aproached them. He growled and grabbed Sasukes arm and yanked him to this feet. Sasuke imediately knew who he was and looked at Orochinaru. "Where the hell are we?" Orochimaru sighed and was about to explain, when Jess, offended by the hard hit he had received walked back over, rubbing his eye. "Before you explain anything, you should get out of the street! You can't just go around doing whatever you want, and espeacially not naked!"

Sasuke just stood there and glared with his cold black eyes, showing no emotion, but giving off a constantly irritated feeling. "Who are you?" Jess frowned and walked away over to a area on the park surrounded by bushes, noticing all of the staring people around them. Orochimaru followed Jess, and Sasuke followed Orochimaru. Jess stood there and folded his arms. "Before I answer any questions, you need clothes. You can get in big trouble around here for walking around naked. Its called streaking. Stay here while I get clothes. I know you hate orders Sasuke, espeacially from a "low life" like me, but if you dont stay here while I get you some clothes, you're screwed! Get it?"

Sasuke never nodded, but he did'nt protest as Jess stormed into a clothing store, and reluctantly used the money he had been saving up for a tattoo, to buy clothing for Sasuke. He bought him a black shirt and jeans and a pair of mens flip flops. He stomped back over to Orochimaru and Sasuke and held out the clothes. "Put these on."

Sasuke glared at Jess before taking the clothes and slipping them on without so much as a thank you. Jess, now quite irritated, looked at Orochimaru. "What now?"

He pulled Jess close to him and smirked, "Whatever you want." Jess frowned and pushed him away a bit. "No, you cant hug me in public. People can tell you're not my dad, and older men loving children is called being a pedophile. So dont do that."

Orochimaru laughed, "So many rules here."

Jess nodded, "Yes, now lets go back home." Orochimaru and Sasuke followed him back down the street and towards home, A few blocks away from the house, Jess stopped and looked at Orochimaru and back at a group of boys walking down the street. Jess frowned and pushed Orochimaru and Sasuke back behind a fence and jumped back onto the sidewalk and glanced around. He stumbled back in surprise as a taller boy, as tall as Sasuke or so, pushed him back and smirked.

Jess was considerably shorter by around ahead and a half, and he regained his balacne before falling back. The boy laughed and grabbed the collar of Jess's shirt and yanked him forward. "The fuck are you doing, faggot?" Jess frowned and got his shirt away from the boy.

"None of your business, Shane."

Shane smirked and stepped closer to Jess, "It is now, freak."

Jess, feeling brave because of Orochimaru, growled and let out his feelings. "Not its not! Leave me alone you stupid gorilla bitch! Just fuck off!" Shane stood there for a moment. Just stood there bewildered. His smirk fell of his face lke a pile of bricks, and his face grew dark. He stomped towards Jess and raised his fist above his head and hit Jess as hard as he could in the face. Jess was out cold.

He fell back, crumpled up on the ground, and blood dripped from his nose as a black and purple color rose under the skin around his left eye slightly. Shane laughed and high fived his friends, not noticing Orochimaru come out from behind the fence, followed by Sasuke.

Shane was almost six feet and two inches, but Orochimaru was still taller, Sasuke being the same height as Shane. ((Dont know their actual height guys so im guessing. hope im close enough)) Shane laughed at Orochimaru as he aproached, "Who the fuck are you?"

The disrespect in itself disgusted Orochimaru. He grabbed Shane by the thraot and lifted him off of the ground. "If you ever touch that boy again, I will not hesitate to make your death as painful as possible."

Shane stared wide eyed and nodded as best he could with his throat being held. Orochimaru dropped Shane, and he stumbled back and ran away along with his frineds. Sasuke folded his arms and stared at Jess as Orochimaru gently slipped his arms under him, and picked him up. He and Sasuke walked the rest of the way home, until they got to the house. Orochimaru motioned towards the door and Sasuke slowly opened it and peeked inside. Jess's mom was in her room watching TV with the volume on high. They went quietly inside whithout a sound and down the stairs to Jess's room and closed the door.

Orochimaru laid Jess on the bed and looked at him. He leaned over Jess and gently touched his eye to see how bad the swelling was. Jess moved away slightly in his sleep, and suddenly jerked awake and ran into Orochimarus hand as he sat up. He looked around and panicked, trying to get up, but falling over onto the ground. Orochimaru took him in his arms, and hugged him close. "Stop. Its fine, you're home." Jess looked around and found his face pressed into Orochimarus chest. He calmed almost instantly, and his face turned a slight red as he closed his eyes an enjoyed Orochimarus hug.

He felt so strange being in his arms. He had never imagined so much of how Orochimaru would be like. He never really thought about the small things you always felt about people in real life. He was surprised again at how warm Orochimaru was. He was'nt as warm as his grandmother or mom, but it was a comforting sortof feeling. He had the slight urge to hug Orochimaru back, when he finally let go.

Jess's face was still blushed, and his eyes could'nt leave Orochimaru. Sasuke was already irritated, and broke the moment. "Who was that. That hit you. The boy named Shane." It was less than a question, and more of a demand for an answer.

"Uh, he's just a guy. and stuff..." Jess trailed off, not wanted to give an answer, and Sasuke stepped in front of Jess.

"Give me a real answer."

Jess sighed and told the truth when he saw the curiosity and intensity in Orochimaru's eyes, and realized he would not stop Sasuke, if he decided to beat the answer out of Jess. "Hes a guy from school. He bullies me alot and stuff because I'm gay..."

Sasuke and Orochimaru nodded with intrigue and were silent. Orochimaru broke the silence and pushed Sasuke aside, trying to change the subject, and not caring much about Jess's answer, not being one for touchy feely situations. "Would you happen to have any clothing that fit us better?"

Jess nodded and took the changed subject as way to escape talking about any other things Shane had done to him, and led them out of his room and across the hall to his fathers old man cave. He opened the door and turned on the light for the first time in years. Orochimaru followed him and looked around at all of the dust covered furniture and belongings. Jess opened a chest at the foot of a bed covered in dust, and dug through it. He got out clothes for Orochimaru and Sasuke and handed them each an outfit. "These were my dads clothes. I guess he does'nt need them anymore.."

Orochimaru nodded and changed right then and there, and Jess frowned, but then shrugged, and Sasuke narrowed his eyed as he left the room to change also. When Orochimaru was finsihed changing, and Sasuke had left, Orochimaru leaned in clsoe to Jess. "Hn~ You can see how jealous he is. This is the first time he's ever been unable to hide his emotions from others. espeacially from people he doesnt want to see them."

Jess nodded and had to smile just a bit. "Heh, yeah." Jess's smile faded a bit, and left, as Orochimaru slid his hand under his shirt and into Jess's pants. Jess blushed and stood there like a statue, beat red. "Nh, stop it." Orochimaru frowned slightly and slowly removed his hand. "Hmm... alright."

He left back to Jess's room, and Jess cooled his face back down beforeleaving as well. Sasuke was finsihed changing, and Orochimaru was whispering something into his ear. He nodded and noticed Jess and motioned for Orochimaru to stop talking. Orochimaru turned and smiled at Jess as if no secrets had just been exchanged, and he put his hand on Jess's shoulder, and pulled him closer. "So Jess, what do you do for fun around here?" Jess chose to excpet the question, although he thought something was up.

"Uh, we could go to the movies or the park or something. I dunno. Or Iguess we could go to the store. But tomorrow I have school, so yeh."

Orochimaru tilted his head, "Movie?"

Jess smiled and nodded, "Yeh. Its like a picture, but it moves and stuff."

He nodded, "Alright. That sounds amusing." Jess glanced at Sasuke and slowly took Orochimaru's hand and lead him up stairs. Orochimaru smirked evilly at Sasuke as he scowled and followed.

Orochimaru had'nt exactly liked Sasuke, but he was going to use him anyways, so he decided to use him in the "other way" as well. Until now he had not found some one he liked so much asKimimaru, but he was dead now, and he had actually taken a liking to Jess. He had a peculiar attitude, and was in more ways then one, attractive.

Jess smiled at being able to hold Orochimaru's hand, and hold it for so long, but he let go when they got outside. It would have been normal to him and Orochimaru to be together, but everyone else would have different thoughts on the subject.

They all walked down the street, Jess and Orochimaru side by side, and smirking at the fact that Sasuke was the third wheel. Soon they got the theatare, and people were staring as Jess, who bought them all tickets for Snakes on a Plane at the discount theatre. Halfway through the movie, Sasuke was watching intently, and mumbling things under his breath. Orochimaru was very interested for a long time, but after awhile, he kept glancing over at Jess. Jess could'nt figure out why, and it was bugging him. It distracted him from the movie, which was supposed to be a horror movie, but turned out to just be very amusing. But Jess wouldnt have been so distracted compared to what Orochimaru did next.

He reached over and put his arm around Jess, trying to act like he was being natural. Jess scooted away a bit in his chair and frowned. It was not an aproproate tiem to do this. Orochimaru tightened his rip and dug his fingers int Jess's shoulder making, he scoot back over close to Orochimaru. Jess briefly thought about how much of a pervert Orochimaru really was. Hos alot of the rumors appeared to be true, but that all faded away, and the only thing he could think about was good it felt, and if anybody was watching, when Orochimaru leaned over and licked Jess's ear.

He carressed Jess;s ear gently with his lips, and ran his tongue up and doen it. Jess's face turned red, and he pushed on Orochimaru and tryed to glance around, but Orochimaru had already made sure htere werent many in the large movieroom. He bit ightly on Jess;s war, and Jess expected that to hurt, but it felt surprisingly good. His eyes flitted a bit, and closed them all the way and let out a small sigh as Orochimaru ran his tingue down Jess's neck and sucked on it lightly. "H-hn~" Orochmaru smiled and whispered into Jess's ear "Shh..."

Jess opened his eyes agian in surprise when Orochimaru leaned over and took Jess's chin gently into his slender finf\gers and turned his head towards him. Jess didnt have time to question what Orochimaru was doing before his lips were on Jess's. Jess closed his eyes again and leaned into the kiss as Orochimaru slipped his tongue into Jess's mouth and their tongues intertwined.

Jess's face greww hot again, and his arms slipped up and around Orochimaru as Orochimaru's hand that was not hokding Jess's chin, slipped onto Jess's back and up his shirt.

Jess opened his eyes again and grabbed Orochimaru's hand and pushed it back down. He tryed to pull away from Orochimaru, but he shoved his head in close to him. Jess couldnt get away from him and was most definately not enjoying the kiss anymore.

Finally, Orochimaru realeased him, and Jess let go of him and glared, "We cant do this in public!" Jess whispered loudly. Orochimaru simply smirked at Jess and got up. He slid past two people at the end of the row, taking Jess with by the hand. Jess stumbled after him and looked around. He wanted to ask where they were going, but people were already irritated that they were blocking the view, let alone making it hard to hear.

Orochimaru practically dragged Jess out of the theater by the the hand and down the hall. Jess tried to resist, but Orochimaru had a strong grip and wouldn't let go. Jess frowned and stumbled after him, "where are we going?!" Orochimaru ignored him and came to sign labeled men's room and went inside.

When they were inside, Jess frowned and looked around, "couldn't you go on-" Orochimaru shoved Jess backwards into the handicapped stall and slammed the door shut. Jess stumbled back and smacked against the wall. He let out a small cry and held onto the metal bars surrounding the toilet to keep himself from falling over.

Orochimaru was in a strange mood, and got up close to Jess. Jess turned his head away and moves away fro Orochimaru. Orochimaru's smirk faded a bit and he slammed Jess's head against the concrete wal, "Stop resisting!" Jess cried out shortly and went limp. Orochimaru let him slide to the floor, half passed out.

He kneeled down and caressed Jess's face and smirked again."just how I like you. Weak and helpless. I can't resist your stubborn attitude. You're so hard to reach, playing me on, but never letting me have you in the end." Jess was fighting unconsciousness as Orochimaru slid his hand up Jess's shirt. This time Jess didn't try to stop him. He couldn't. . He just sat there limp, even when Orochimaru slipped Jess's shirt off. Then he put his pale slender hand on Jess's equally pale, perfect chest, and gently touched his finger to Jess's nipple.

Jess blushed lightly, and his eyes regained control, and widened. Orochimaru leaned forward and sucked on Jess's nipples and massaged them with his fingers. Jess let slide small moans that crept out of his throat even in his state of concussion, and he twitched against Orochimarus expert touch. After a bit, Orochimaru ran his tongue along Jess's stomach and to his waist.

Orochimaru undid Jess's pants and slipped them down a bit, over his dick. Jess's arms shot out and he grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders weakly, "please..stop." Orochimaru smirked and lifted Jess's arms above his head and pinned them there. He pulled Jess's pants down the rest off the way and took them off. Jess looked away and blushed and Orochimaru unzipped his pants with his free hand and got out his own dick.

Jess tried to scoot back away from r orochimaru, embarrassed at doing such a thing in public, but Orochimaru was determined, and he lifted Jess off of his feet, and sat down, putting Jess into his lap. Jess's arm fell limo behind him, and his eyes shot open as Orochimaru sat him onto his dick, him going clear inside of Jess. Jess gasped and hugged Orochimaru. He could hardly stand the wonderful feeling of Orochimaru's big one inside of him. He was so small in comparison.

Orochimaru slid his arms around Jess's waist, and put his hands on Jess's hips. He slowly pushed down, Jess engulfing the entirety of Orochimaru's dick. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to control the loud gasp moan he would have let out. Orochimaru started to move Jess up and down, and Jess clutched Orochimaru tight, and tears streamed down his cheeks once again. Orochimaru smirked m and after awhile, their moans got louder, and orochimaru moved hi. Faster, until they big came, breathing hard.

Jess went lion on Orochimaru's shoulders, and tried to catch his breath. Orochimaru left himself inside of Jess for a long time before picked him up off of himself and leaning him against the wall. He put his away and sat and watched the rise and fall of Jess's chest. He was so skinny that his ribspiked out noticably against his skin, and he was still trying to recover from being hit against the wall so hard.

Orochimaru sighed and picked Jess up. He took his time putting Jess's clothes back on him and picked him up like a mother would pick up her child. He carried him out of the bathroom and out the door. He glanced around for people before walking across the lobby of the theater and carrying him outside. He went to the side of the theater and set Jess down in the grss and watched him for a bit before sitting down next to him. Jess was rolling around slightly and trying to keep is eyes open. Orochimaru crosses his legs and put his hand on Jesss shoulder.

"Stop, relax." Jesss laid back and looked up at Orochimaru. He settled down slightly and stared up at him. He laid there for next to twenty mintues, just staring up at Orochimaru. Orochimaru sat there above him and ran his fingers through Jesss hair. Sasuke cam out of the buiding angry and found them. "Where have you be-" He stared at Jess and Orochiamru and scowled. He and grabbed Orochimarus arm pulled him to his feet. Orochimaru growled and looked at Sasuke. "What are you doing? Do not treat e that way!"

Sasuke flailed slightly and let go of him. "But you keep touching him! I thought I was your person!"

Orochimaru smirked slightly, "Heh, youre jealous arent you. Do not let your feelong get in the way of the mission." Orochimaru was basically lying, but he was playing with Sasuke, and enjoyinh it. Sasuke growled and went to grab Jess, not sure what he would do to him beyond that.

All of both Orochimarus and Sasukes jutsus had been rendered useless, and neither of them had any idea how they planned to get back. But they sertainly would not say that in front of Jess.

He reached down only to grab the air, and looked down at where his hand was. Jess hated arguing, and had managed to crawl away and get up onto hid kees and lean agiast the wall at the corner of the building. Both Sasuke and and Orochimaru ran at him all at once and he looked up at them wide eyed and cringed and rurned his head away. Orochimaru stopped and looked at him. He slammed his arm over Sasikes chest to stop hhim also.

Jess covered his face and and looked away. Orochimaru and Sasukes eyes met, and they looked at eachother briefly before looking bak at Jess. His body shook, and he made muffled sobing sounds and slid down to the ground and hid his face, embarrassed at crying. Orochimaru knelt down and reached to put his hand on Jesss shoulder.

Jess pulled away and looked at Orochimaru with a stone cold glare, the only emotions in his eyes sadness and anger. He turned away from them and his knees wobbled as he got slowly to his feet and leaned against the wall. He glared back at Orochimaru and Sasuke. "Stop treating me like this. Im not somw doll that you can throw around and use to get wat you want. Im a human too!" Jess stared at Orochimaru specifically. He was speechless. Never before had some one been so upset with him. So able to figh back, and express his true feelongs.

Sasuke had of course spoke his mind before, but he was never so offended by the way Orochimaru treated hi. To Orochimaru, Sasuke was only to be used, and he knew that, and didn't care. He didnt car for Orochimaru. He was using him only as much as Orochimaru was to him. Some part of Orochimaru knew what he was doing to Jess, and had never truly learned how to be in a relationship with another person, where both people are in control.

Jess stumbled away from them down the side walk towards home. Orochimaru blinked several times before and walking uo to Jess and pinching a nerve in his neck. His eyes got wide and he fell forward unconcsious and Orochimaru caught him to keep him from falling. Although Orochimaru could not use any of his jutsus anymore, he still had an advanced knowledge of the human body, and where major pressure points were. He knew it would irritate Jess that he had over powered him ahain, but even so, he picked him up and cradled him in his arms, heading the rest of the wat back to Jesss home.

He watched Jess sleep as he walked, his face against Orochimarus chest. His pale skin looked paper white against the black dress shirt Orochimaru was wearing. He smirked and looked back up at where he was going. Now he was determined to control Jess. The only thing more amusing than having a realtionship with a free spirit, was capturing that spirit for your own.

Orochimaru this time went into the Jesss back yard and set him down in the grass. He watched for a moment before turning back to Sasuke who pretending to not be paying attention. He was still noticably upset about the state of his and Orochimarus relationship, and pretended he didnt care when Orochimaru looked at him and cleared his thriat.

"Sasuke, put aside your feelings until we can return to our dimension."

Sasuke growled and looked at Orochimaru and stepped towards him, "I could tell you the same thing!"

Orochimaru glared. He was fed up with Sasuek, and could not figure out why he was acting so strange. His cold, serious feeling had gone away, and he was now more like a typical teenagers, lwttign their emotions cintrol them. Orochimaru reeled back his hand, and hit Sasuke hard acriss the face. Sasuke didnt stumble back like Jess would have, but he was surprised at Orochimaru hitting him, and stared into the distance for a few moments. Orochimaru had reminded Sasuke that he was in control, and that Orochimaru only wanted him for his body. Orochimaru had wued yet another teenager. Like so many others he had led to his lair, or those who ahd come to him on their own, they soon discocered that Orochimaru was not the father they were looking for. And so, Jess did not fully realise, although he had a grasp of, hiw rare it was that orochimaru, deep down inide, really loved him, and that he may Orochimarus first and last love.


End file.
